De Frente al Mar
by Misfits77
Summary: Básicamente es un songfic que relata el ultimo día de la luna de miel de Hinata Hyuuga desde el lugar de su marido... Espero que le den una oportunidad y que les guste.. por supuesto como siempre acepto criticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, etc.


Hoy es el último día de mi luna de miel. La Godaime nos dio a mi hermosa esposa y a mí un mes de vacaciones en la playa como regalo de bodas. Nos divertimos mucho durante estas semanas. Hace años que la conozco y nunca la había visto reír como en estos últimos días.

Ella es simplemente magnífica, su cabello es largo y azulado y sus hermosos ojos color perla esconden un gran poder. Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para ella pero siempre se esforzó dando lo mejor se sí. Se puede decir que soy afortunado, ella es amable y dulce y suele ser simpática con las personas. Me encanta cuando esta apenada por algo, porque sus mejillas adquieren un rubor muy particular.

Creo que esta por despertar, los primeros rayos de sol acarician las cortinas de nuestra habitación, iluminándola. Me levanto despacio para no despertarla, ella siente mi ausencia se da vuelta en la cama enredándose un poco entre las sábanas pero no abre los ojos.

Abro la ventana de nuestra habitación para que la brisa del último día de playa rose su delicada piel. Apoyos mis brazos en el marco de la ventana sintiendo el olor a sal que la arena mojada despide, de alguna manera me relaja. Volteó para verla y ahí está ella. Totalmente despierta mirándome fijamente, sus ojos denotan ternura y amor. Me sonríe un poco sentada en la cama, tomando sus rodillas entre sus brazos y ocultándose un poco en ellos, tratando de disimular el pudor que el haber sido descubierta le produce.

-Buenos días amor –le digo con cariño mientras me siento a su lado.

-Buenos días –me responde con una bella sonrisa– creo que hoy tendremos un hermoso día de playa –agrega con entusiasmo.

-Más vale que lo disfrutemos, porque será el último –le recuerdo mientras el tercer integrante de nuestra familia aparece en nuestra habitación.

-Buenos días Akamaru –saluda Hinata a mi amigo abrazándolo y acariciándolo detrás de la oreja, lo cual parece fascinarle al can.

-Creo que él también quiere ir a la playa hoy –comento mientras busco mi traje de baño provocando que Akamaru ladre en señal de afirmación.

-Entonces llevaré también algunas croquetas –agregó ella mientras acariciaba una vez más al banco perro y pasaba al baño de la pequeña cabaña que habíamos alquilado.

Me cambio rápidamente y, junto a Akamaru, me dirijo a la cocina en busca de algo de fruta para comer en la playa esta la mañana y algunos sándwiches que Hinata había preparado el día anterior para el almuerzo de hoy. Aun no he terminado de preparar todo, pero siento que ella ya está aquí. Volteó para verla y confirmar mi sospecha.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco. Se ve muy hermosa, lleva un bello vestido floreado amarillo y rojo que le llega hasta arriba de la rodilla y me permite ver sus largas y sensuales piernas.

-Déjame ayudarte cariño –se ofrece mientras sus pequeñas manos toman las frutas restantes y las colocan dentro de una sesta de almuerzo.

-Gracias –le respondo al mismo tiempo que me nariz percibe el dulce aroma de su cabello y le beso su mejilla provocando que se sonroje un poco y me sonría.

Akamaru ladra impaciente, a estas alturas ya no sé qué es lo que le gusta más, si perseguir gaviotas o refrescarse en el agua. Hinata se dirige a la alacena y toma sus croquetas, le da dos y guarda la caja en nuestra cesta de almuerzo.

-¿Vamos? –me pregunta tímidamente mientras me acaricia el rostro.

Me dirijo a la entrada de la cabaña y le abro la puerta, me agradece el gesto besándome y después de ella, sale Akamaru y luego yo. Le hecho llave a la puerta y le tomo la mano mientras Akamaru empieza a corretear por ahí.

-¿Te pusiste protector solar? –le pregunto al notar que el sol esta fuerte y recordar que su blanca y suave piel es muy sensible.

-Sí, ya lo hice –me responde amablemente y puedo notar que está contenta porque sabe que pienso en ella todo el tiempo.

Y por fin llegamos a la costa. La arena no podría ser más blanca y el agua no podría ser más cristalina. Dejamos rápidamente la canasta a un lado, Hinata se quita el vestido para quedar en ese seductor traje de baño blanco con grandes mariposas rosas yo, por mi parte, me quito mi remera azul. Saco algunas uvas de la cesta, sé que le gustan. Akamaru comienza su ritual de playa al perseguir algunas gaviotas y nosotros nos acercamos al agua sintiendo la espuma entre los dedos de nuestros pies.

**DE FRENTE AL MAR,**

**LA LUZ DEL SOL BRILLA EN LAS OLAS,**

**COLCHÓN DE SAL,**

**LA ESPUMA DIBUJÁNDOSE EN MIS PIES.**

**SE FUNDEN A LO LEJOS CIELO Y MAR**

**Y UN PERRO CORRE SALPICANDO A TODOS,**

**UN LINDO DÍA PARA CAMINAR...**

Comenzamos a recorrer la costa, tomados de las manos y hablando de lo que sea. Akamaru corre a nuestro alrededor o juega con algún niño que le presta atención. Yo estoy sumergido en la profunda mirada de la mujer que amo. Decidimos nadar un poco, el agua es tan clara que abro mis ojos debajo de ella para encontrarme con Hinata. Si todas las sirenas fueran como ella no me importaría morir ahogado.

Salimos a la superficie por falta de aire, la abrazo mientras ella hace lo mismo. Se ve adorable cuando esta mojada. La beso delicadamente, sintiendo el gusto a sal que sus labios despiden y el gusto dulce que su lengua emana, dulce como uvas. Es cierto, ella comió uvas antes de salir a caminar –recuerdo mientras mi lengua explora cada rincón de su boca y sus labios se disuelven en los míos como caramelo. Le falta el aire, lo siento, a mi me pasa lo mismo pero ninguno quiere que el beso acabe, nadie quiere que el día acabe. Finalmente nos separamos, respirando bocanadas de aire para compensar el aliento que ese beso nos robó.

La miro con ternura y ella hace lo mismo. La abrazo rogando al cielo que nada me separé jamás de ella. Me abraza descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. Akamaru se acerca a nosotros nadando y trae un palo en el hocico, Hinata sabe bien lo que eso significa. Toma el madero y lo arroja lejos, para que mi fiel amigo vaya a buscarlo nadando. Nosotros salimos rápidamente del agua y empezamos a correr, esperando que Akamaru nos alcance. Efectivamente, el blanco perro, se da cuenta de nuestro intento de huida y precipitadamente vuelve nadando a la orilla para perseguirnos. Corremos sobre la orilla salpicándonos mutuamente con nuestros pasos.

-Vamos amor, ahí viene –me dice entre risas mientras toma mi mano para ayudarme a ir más rápido pero es inútil. Akamaru nos sigue de cerca y da un salto que logra tumbarme en la arena. Hinata ríe entusiasta mientras Akamaru me inmoviliza y comienza a lamer mi mejilla. Le agradezco en secreto a mi can, que haya provocado que esa risa contagiosa llegue a mis oídos.

Me reincorporo con ayuda de la bella dama que accedió a casarse conmigo, estoy lleno de lodo. Me montó en Akamaru como tantas otras veces y él se dirige al mar, no hace falta que le diga nada, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer. El agua limpia mi cuerpo y veo a mi esposa en la orilla esperándome. Nos saluda con la mano, no puedo evitar sonreír y devolverle el saludo. Akamaru llega a la orilla antes que yo, sin embargo, espera a que yo llegue para sacudirse y empaparnos.

Ambos lo perseguimos hasta el lugar donde dejamos la canasta del almuerzo, para vengarnos del traicionero can. Cuando llegamos al lugar, nos damos cuenta de que no solo Akamaru tiene hambre sino que nosotros también. Nos sentamos a almorzar, ella es una gran cocinera. La conversación fluye naturalmente.

-Respondiste la carta que Shino nos envió –me pregunta antes de morder su sándwich.

-Sí preciosa, le respondí ayer, aunque no termine de leerla –le digo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro provocando que ella ría un poco mientras Akamaru se acuesta a mi lado y mira a Hinata con esa peculiar expresión.

-Quieres tus croquetas ¿verdad? –le pregunta ella sabiendo cual será la respuesta de mi amigo quien ladra afirmativamente.

Hinata deja su sándwich encima de sus piernas y busca entre la canasta las croquetas de mi perro. La encuentra y saca unas cuantas, tal vez demasiadas para un perro ninja que tiene que conservar su peso pero se lo había ganado. Había corrido demasiado, el pobre estaba exhausto así que comió lo que Hinata le dio y se quedo dormido.

Me recosté en él y ella hizo lo mismo, la abrace mientras miraba fijamente el océano, luego la miro a ella; se ha quedado dormida –pienso mientras acaricio su rostro y cabello. Siento como el sueño también empieza a vencerme, apreció su bello rostro una vez más, la amo tanto. Luego cierro mis ojos para descansar mi vista. Siento tranquilidad, siento el calor de Akamaru y de Hinata a mi lado.

Ahora siento un movimiento, Akamaru se quiere levantar –pienso sin abrir mis ojos. Siento los labios de Hinata rosando los colmillos rojos que llevo en las mejillas, herencia de mi clan. Abro mis ojos, lentamente, temeroso de que lo sucedido sea tan solo un maravilloso sueño.

Y de pronto la veo, un poco borroso al principio. Ahora con más claridad tras frotarme los ojos.

-Me quede dormido –le digo aun soñoliento mientras noto que su figura está cubierta por una luz naranja.

-Mira amor –me dice sencillamente señalando el lugar de donde la luz proviene. Mientras Akamaru se levanta al ya no sentir mi peso contra él y emprende otra vez la cazaría de gaviotas.

**DE FRENTE AL MAR,**

**ATARDECER DE SOL NARANJA,**

**UN CIELO DE NEÓN,**

**SU INMENSIDAD NOS HACE TAN PEQUEÑOS.**

**SE FUNDEN A LO LEJOS CIELO Y MAR**

**Y UN PERRO CORRE SALPICANDO A TODOS,**

**UN LINDO DÍA PARA CAMINAR**

**SIN MAS RESPONSABILIDAD**

**QUE DISFRUTAR EN SILENCIO,**

**MOMENTO PARA CONTEMPLAR.**

La miro y logro distinguir la expresión serena que su rostro posee. Me acopló a ella, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle y no sé cómo. Pero creo que en este preciso momento, ella sabe todo lo que yo quiero decirle, ella sabe todo lo que yo siento por ella. Pronunciar palabra alguna sería arruinar el momento, además este cómodo silencio me deja admirarla con mayor detenimiento.

Me mira con amor y me besa suavemente, tomo partida en el beso y la abrazo. La silueta de Akamaru es bañada por los últimos rayos del día mientras un centenar de gaviotas se abren vuelo a su paso. Olvido todas las preocupaciones que alguna vez invadieron mi mente y simplemente le susurro un te amo provocando que ella al instante me responda con otro. Me siento feliz, me siento más vivo que nunca.

**SE FUNDEN A LO LEJOS CIELO Y MAR**

**Y UN PERRO CORRE SALPICANDO A TODOS**

**UN LINDO DÍA PARA CAMINAR**

**SIN MAS RESPONSABILIDAD**

**QUE DISFRUTAR EN SILENCIO,**

**EL VIENTO LLEVA NUESTRO ANDAR**

**COMO UN GUARDIÁN COMPAÑERO,**

**QUIERO FRENAR EL TIEMPO ACÁ,**

**DE FRENTE AL MAR**

Nos ponemos de pie lentamente al sentir la brisa aun cálida rosar nuestros cuerpos. Contemplamos la puesta de sol a medida que dejamos que la brisa guíe nuestros pasos. Los ojos de Hinata se llenan de un brillo único al entrar en contacto con el paisaje. La arena aun tibia se ajusta a nuestras pisadas casi acariciándonos y Akamaru se nos une, con mayor tranquilidad esta vez. Y así caminamos de regreso a nuestra nueva vida como marido y mujer.


End file.
